Meanwhile in Castle Groenwald
Meanwhile in Castle Groenwald., by Wasamon is the second story concerning the Green Cross. It was published on 2017-07-17. It takes place from 2016-06-08 to 2016-08-12, with flashbacks into 2015. It directly follows Summer of my German Heritage. It mostly takes place in a fictitious location of Greenwood Iowa. There is currently no next story. Summary 2016-06-08 Lillian von Groenwald (Green Cross) is hard at work as the head of her organization. She approves the report on Operation Candidate and then, with a small grimace of distaste at the name, Operation Slavic Bozo. However, Agent Sandmann gets special dispensation as her half-brother. Unfortunately, it had not worked, and Erica von Abendritter had survived. She finishes up her work evening looking in on how Herr Achziger’s repair was progressing. 2016-06-11 Lillian Greemwood attends the funeral of her half-brother, Lawrence Greenwood (Agent Mauer). 2016-06-15 Agent Sandmann and Agent Glas raid a black lab in a Chicago slum. In, almost out, body count: 5. Then someone tries to raid the place while they’re leaving. More bodies. A local mutant hero intervenes. More bodies. Time to go for pizza before returning. 2016-06-30 Lillian von Groenwald visits Persephone Elfmann (Pelf?) in Washington to procure some political capital for Operation Candidate. Afterwards, Pelf has words with her sponsor, a bull-headed demon she calls Mammonas. 2016-07-04 George Richards-Greenwood manages the fireworks as the 4th of July display, using several prototypes he’s invented for Greenwood Industrial. Then he manages to ask Electra out on a date. Later, Agent Kessel tells the core of the German Heritage Society that he thinks there will shortly be enough of the second-stage Thulean serum soon to give them all powers. (NOTE - there are supposed to be 10 people who have already received it. We know of eight.) 2016-07-13 Lillian von Groenwald looks at the agents who have reopened a case they thought was closed: Operation Prodigal. Operation foundling seemed to have turned up another of her father’s grandchildren still available. Her current location, however, presents a slight problem. 2016-07-17 Agent Sandmann (Uncle Rob) and Agent Glas (Uncle Rick) pull in Agent Kessel (George) for a mission in Des Moines. They’re going after a new Mutant Menace as the Flag Men. They find the mutant, and Kessel does a bit of sleight-of-hand to allow her to run while the other agents think she was killed. 2016-07-20 Lillian von Groenwold retrieves her niece from DeVille Academy. The niece’s new name is Angelique Greenwood; her old identity is dead. 2016-07-21 Lillian von Groenwald and the newly christened Angelique Greemwood stop in Paris. Angelique tells her aunt about the last time they were in Paris. 2015-07-03 A team of four students from DeVille Academy hits a target in Paris. Lieke van Zyl sabotages the mission by calling in Pantagruel so she can get the only A to be had.Meanwhile in Castle Groenwald Gregory Crumbley an English cousin of that target, Aurelian, Monsieur le Comte des Acres d'Allouette. And one of Aurelian's German cousins is there too. Albert, the Baron von Korff. 2015-07-10 The team of students from DeVille Academy has returned and been suitably dressed down for their failure. Linke van Zyl manages to get her A by providing the teacher with several items she procured during the disaster. 2016-07-21 Lillian asks Angelique why she sabotaged the mission. 2016-08-01 At a family gathering, Angelique Greenwood is very suspicious when the nurse comes in with the news that Danielle has given birth to a daughter, Gina Winifred Greenwood. 2016-08-12 - - > Caroll, Iowa Lillian Richards-Greenwood is at a non-political nominating convention to get herself signed up to run for the Iowa 5th congressional seat. Operation Candidate worked perfectly to embroil the existing candidate in a morass of scandals. Characters In order of appearance, separated by major scene. Some characters may be moved up to be part of families or training teams. *Groenwald family **Green Cross - Lillian von Groenwald, aka Lillian Greenwood, Lillian Prichard-Greenwood, Lily Richards-Greenwood. **Agent Sandmann - Robert Greenwood - one of Lillian’s half-brothers **Agent Glas - Rick Greenwood - one of Lillian’s half-brothers **Agent Mauer - Laurenz von Groenwald, aka Lawrence Greenwood (deceased) **Agent Kessel - George Richards-Greenwood - Lillian’s son **Agent Sänger - Brian Greenwood **Groenwald family#Angelique Lenke van Zyl, renamed to Angelique Greemwood. *Abendritter family (mostly mentioned) **Eisenmädel - Erica von Abendritter (mention) **Schroeders - (Mention) **Steins - (Mention) **Abendritter family#Adolph - Adolph Stein (mention) *Herr Achziger *medical technician, unnamed *Agent Janice Baumgartner - Just "Agent Baumgartner" here. Deceased, messily due to Herr Achziger. *Jim - waiter in a diner in a very bad neighborhood *five patrons in said diner, shortly deceased. *Brian - cook or something in the diner *villain’s minions - shortly disabled or deceased *Franklin Post - local teen hero *Persephone Elfmann, formerly Pelf, *Adolph Hitler - (mention as Furher). *Mammonas - some kind of Earth demon *German Heritage Society - future Nazi agents **Freddie Manchester **Electra **Mallory **Jason **Emma *Agent Winslow - agents with Operation Prodigal. *Agent Haskel *Agent Fox *Jan Groenwald - another of Lillian’s half-brothers, deceased *Electra’s father - mention, no name *Sookie Webster - a mutant *Sara - her friend *Dr. Graves - a fachist in England post WW II, long dead (Mention) *Le Mecanicien - French techno nut-case or something (mention, deceased) *La Limpieza - Spanish something or other. (Mention) *Simon DeVille - founder of DeVille Academy (mention, deceased) *Madam d’Eon - docent at DeVille Academy *Groenwald family#Angelique - Lieke van Zyl *Elisabeth Allard - student at DeVille Academy. Mutant with precognitive powers. Member of DeVille training team. *Aurelian - a highborn target of a DeVille training exercise. - Monsieur le Comte des Acres d'Allouette *Toglia - a DeVille team member *Gregory Crumbley - one of Aurelian’s cousins - Is attending Whateley next year, as Fortenbras, confirmed by Word of Wasamon. *Albert - Baron von Korff. another of Aurelian’s cousins *Aaron - the fourth member of the DeVille Academy training team. *Pantagruel - mutant monster - kept in reserve as Plan Zed. For good reason. *Monsieur la Marque - DeVille Academy docent *Drew Richards - Kessel’s father (mention) *Gina Winifred Greenwood - Danielle’s daughter (newborn) Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Wasamon